New York, New York
by DrowsyPoet
Summary: Bo and Lauren go on a road trip, though not without a few bumps in the road. Heart, smut, and Doccubus cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4:49 AM. It was pouring rain outside. Lauren was stressed. Bo was tired. This was the week they were supposed to be their romantic getaway. Lauren had been planning this trip for weeks. Bo thought she was obsessing. Lauren thought she was just organized. Sure, planning everything to the hour might be a bit to strict for Bo's taste, but as far as Lauren was concerned...what Bo didn't know wouldn't kill her. But...there was a schedule to keep, and Lauren fully intended to keep it. Lauren's phone beeped a warning at her. 5:00 AM, time to wake up Bo. Lauren left her suitcase half packed on her and Bo's dresser and made her way over to their bed, shaking Bo's shoulder slightly

"Bo." Bo grumbled and burrowed further under the covers, trying to avoid waking up and going on a trip that she was convinced would be too restricting. As if a 7 hour and 51 minute drive from Toronto to New York City, New York wasn't enough, Lauren also decided that the duo was getting up at the crack of dawn to cut back on time stuck in traffic. "Bo!" Lauren said again, casting a wayward glance at the clock, which now read 5:01 AM. She knew this would happen. She knew that Bo wouldn't get up on time, and that they would have a late start, and that the entire week would be...off schedule. Bo rolled onto her back, cracking her eyes open to get a glance of Lauren.

"Babe, why are we up this early?" Bo couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful Lauren was, even though her sleep cycle was having some serious damage done at the hands...well...clock of the blond. "New York isn't going anywhere." Lauren went back to their dresser to finish packing her suitcase, talking to Bo over her shoulder

"Because if we leave now we'll cut back on some traffic and we'll have more time to check out the Museum of Science and Industry." Bo wrinkled her nose, her mind immediately creating the image of Lauren dragging her through labs. Bo absolutely loved how smart Lauren was...but she also liked doing things un-academic with her as well. A tit for a tat. If Lauren took Bo to a museum then Bo wanted to be able to take her to a play on Broadway, or find a authentic Chinese restaurant that put their Tuesday night take-out to shame. But...there wasn't a whole lot of time for that on the schedule. Bo groaned and rolled back over in bed, burrowing her face into Lauren's pillow. "Bo, come on." Bo grunted and pulled her own pillow on top of her head.

"Why do you always do this?" came Bo's muffled protest. Lauren rolled her eyes and zipped her suitcase,

"Do what?" Lauren snapped. Bo ripped the pillow off of her head and sat up, her eyes still groggy from sleep

"Micromanage everything! For the love of goddess, Lauren, it's like you've already planned the rest of our lives." Lauren was quiet. Bo was one of the few people that didn't complain about her..organizational tendencies. Bo sighed and put her head in her hands. "Babe, I know you're really smart and you like to have things in order." She gestured out of their bedroom window "But look outside." Lauren looked at the rain pouring down outside.

"It's raining, Bo. I'm a doctor, I can recognize precipitation. I know how it happens, the clouds floating overhead contain water vapor and cloud droplets, which are small drops of condensed water. These droplets are way too small to fall as precipitation, but they are large enough to form visible clouds. Water is continually evaporating and condensing in the sky-"

"Damn it, Lauren! You're not even listening to me!" Lauren's brow furrowed further, her jaw clenching as she sat on the edge of her and Bo's bed, giving Bo her undivided attention.

"Okay...what?" Lauren asked with a sigh. Bo reached across the bed and took Lauren's hand in her own.

"There are only so many days where it's rainy and dark out." Bo ran her thumb over the back of Bo's hand, smiling reassuringly "When you die...and you look back on your life...do you really want all the rainy dark mornings to have been spent doing thing? Or do you want to have spent them sleeping...or cuddling...or having sex?" Lauren thought about it. Realizing that she'd only spent a few lazy mornings with Bo over the span of their relationship...and by a few...she meant 1.

"Okay." Lauren said, withdrawing her hands from Bo's and standing up. "Let's leave...later." Bo smiled widely

"Later when?" Lauren pulled her shirt over her head and stepped out of her shoes, catching Bo's eye as she shimmied out of her pants and crawled back under the covers.

"Whenever." Lauren said, pulling Bo on top of her "Besides...New York isn't going anywhere." Bo grinned at Lauren before connecting their lips. Lauren tilted her head, deepening the kiss as Bo flipped them over, her hands finding their way to Lauren's back and unfastening her bra as they moved against each other.

"I love you." Bo said, breaking their kiss to catch Lauren's eye. Lauren smiled

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Lauren said, draping her arms around Bo and pressing their bodies closer together "What was your plan after getting me back into bed?" Bo chuckled quietly

"Well...my original plan was to go back to sleep for a few hours...but now..." Bo trailed off, her eyes meeting Lauren's...brown meeting brown.

"But now?" Lauren prompted. Bo's dark brown eyes flashed a brilliant blue as her gaze roamed Lauren's face, her eyes dipping down to Lauren's collarbones and back up. "But now I want to have my way with you...and THEN sleep for a few hours."

Lauren leaned forward and pressed an open mouth kiss to the bare skin of Bo's shoulder that the Succubus's choice nightwear allowed. Bo typically preferred to sleep in...well...nothing but sheets, but the night before she'd chosen a tank top and a pair of panties. Black...boy short cut panties...with lace around the edges. The same pair she knew drove Lauren absolutely crazy. Lauren licked her lips in anticipation as Bo returned her teasing with teasing of her own. Bo's lips mapped her with kisses. First on her shoulders, then her neck, then her jawline, then the sensitive spot just below her left ear...then the corner of her mouth. Tired of the teasing, Lauren turned her head quickly, catching Bo's lips with her own. Lauren felt Bo smile against her lips as she grasped the back of Bo's neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Just as Bo's hand was sliding across Lauren's back to the clasp of her bra they were interrupted by the buzzing of a phone.

"What now?" Bo grumbled as Lauren all but threw Bo off of her and reached for the phone.

"It's a reminder of a reminder." Lauren admitted sheepishly, turning her phone off and throwing it across the room into her open suitcase.

"You know..." Bo laughed as she trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished as she grabbed Lauren by the waist and pulled her back under the covers. "Never mind." she said with a grin, pressing a chaste kiss to Lauren's lips before continuing her journey downward. Lauren's bra was removed with haste, and her nipples covered with Bo's mouth. Bo proceeded to tease them into stiff peaks. Lauren's head fell back against the pillows, a moan escaping her mouth without permission. She could practically feel Bo's smirk against her skin as she continued sucking and pulling on her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Lauren moaned appreciatively. Lauren's hand roamed down the hot expanse of Bo's back before dipping lower to grasp her butt, giving it a firm squeeze. Bo bit Lauren's nipple in response.

"Bo" Lauren groaned, rolling her hips upward in search of Bo's. Bo settled comfortably between Lauren's legs. Bo smiled against Lauren's skin as she peppered kisses to Lauren's chest, eliciting moans and groans out of Lauren's lips. Bo's head dipped further down, nipping gently at Lauren's exposed stomach, exploring her abdomen with the flat of her tongue, tasting the salty sweetness of Lauren's skin. Her journey halted when she reached the waistband of Lauren's panties.

"May I?" she asked with a slight smirk. The question earned her a swat from Lauren as she hastily pulled Lauren's panties off her hips, down her legs, and to their final resting place on the hardwood flooring of their bedroom. "I love you." Bo breathed as she lowered her head between Lauren's legs. Lauren heled her breath in anticipation, torn between wanting to return the I love you and to keep her moans in check. She opted for an utterance of her mutual love, barely audible. Bo smiled and brought her tongue to Lauren's sex, licking up her slit and swirling her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh GOD" Lauren groaned, her hips arching off the bed. Bo let her left hand splay across Lauren's stomach in an attempt to keep her hips down.

"Just 'Bo' is fine, baby." she taunted, casting knowing smirk in Lauren's direction. She knew this feeling well. The feeling of having your head buzz with sexual energy, your body barely having any control...much less your mind or heart. She knew Lauren's throat was dry, her skin overheated, her mind almost blank as her voice worked independently, guiding Bo's actions. Bo reached down and slid her fingers through Lauren's wetness, watching Lauren's face as she pressed into her with two digits. Lauren's eyes shut tightly, her head dropped back onto the pillow beneath her. Her mouth opened slightly, forming the silent "Ooo" she did not sound. Bo pumped her fingers in and out at a slow pace...twisting up into Lauren every few strokes. Lauren's breath had become uneven. Bo let her fingers slip out of Lauren just to reapply her lips to the apex of Lauren's thighs.

"Bo." Lauren ground out, her teeth gritted and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Bo took her clit into her mouth and sucked gently, bringing Lauren over the edge. She groaned her release as her hands tangles into Bo's hair. Bo lapped at Lauren slowly as she came down from her high until Lauren's gently tugged her upwards by her hair. Bo pressed a kiss to Lauren's lips allowing Lauren to taste herself. "Mmm" Lauren breathed out, nipping Bo's lower lip. She roughly flipped Bo, lowering her body between the Succubus' legs.

"Your turn" she said with a grin.

**To be continued...**


End file.
